bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brina McTavish
| image = | name = | kanji = --- | romanji = --- | race = Shinigami | birthday = Dec 21 | age = 190 ("19" in appearance) | gender = Female | height = 4'11" | weight = 83 lbs | eyes = Brown | hair = Brown | blood type = Unspecified | unusual features = None | affiliation = Inner Circle | previous affiliation = Soul Society, Onmitsukidō | occupation = Inner Circle Dragon | previous occupation = Onmitsukidō Punishment Force Member, Lieutenant of the 2nd Division | team = Inner Circle | previous team = 2nd Division | partner = --- | previous partner = Suì-Fēng | base of operations = --- | marital status = Single | relatives = Charles McTavish (grandfather) Haralson McTavish (father) Braeburn McTavish (brother) | education = Shinō Academy | status = Active | shikai = Jadoku (蛇毒, Snake Venom) | bankai = --- }} Brina McTavish is a former member of the Onmitsukidō's Punishment Force and a current member of the Inner Circle. She defected from the Onmitsukidō after acting under orders and killing her mother, who was Captain of the 8th Division at the time. She serves as an antagonist in Bleach: The Children of Izanami series, but then becomes a supporting protagonist as the series progresses. Under instructions from the Inner Circle, Brina serves as an agent disguised as an ally for the Prophet in his goals to gain immortality to survive the Plinan Eruption predicted by Red Sun. She is found out and struck down by the Prophet himself, being left for dead. However, she is saved by The Watcher, who had apparently betrayed the Prophet and defected from his service. Personality Brina is a generally polite, calm, level-headed, and mild-mannered. Unlike her family, who is quick to use swear words, she is never heard swearing herself (much to the approval of her father). Around close friends and her family, she has a good sense of humor and makes a habit out of teasing them. The times that she seems to be irked or annoyed at their own antics is actually done out of playful behavior. She rarely loses her composure even in tense situations, responding appropriately to the situations at hand and acting in a composed, intelligent manner. She has a rather genius intellect, considered a prodigy among the ranks of the Onmitsukidō's Punishment Force and second to the commander-in-chief in skill.Izanami no Jidō: Gazō no Yomikomi Her status as an Onmitsukidō has instilled a darker side within her. In the missions that she is given, she keeps her smile and polite mannerisms even when facing targets or opponents. However, she also demonstrates a more sadistic and colder form of these mannerisms. She is quick to psychologically assault her victims, verbally or physically, in order to break them down and make their resistance much easier to overcome.Izanami no Jidō: The Good Life She holds no remorse, pity, or mercy when slaying someone she is ordered to. The only exception was that of her mother, whom she was forced to conspire against and kill due to secret orders from higher-ups. This action grieved and angered her to the point in where she killed multiple Onmitsukidō members before fleeing the Soul Society. Because of this, she carries an intense grudge against the Soul Society and its allies and is not hesitant to use lethal and brutal force against the ones that pursue her under their banner. History In Progress... Synopsis *Izanami no Jidō: Gazō no Yomikomi *Izanami no Jidō: Repercussions *Izanami no Jidō: The Good Life Equipment SO-45 Kidō Pistol: A favorite and common weapon for stealth operations, said to be constructed by companies within the influence of Inner Circle. It is a popular weapon for operators, but Brina's usage of it has made her a trademark. She uses it in conjunction with her Shikai in the Harries' technique (a traditional technique used for holding a flashlight and a gun). It fires accurate, but moderately weak rounds. The narrow barrel allows for the suppression of noise and muzzle flash, preventing fired shots from being seen. Although weak and unable to pierce armor and tough substances, the SO-45 can kill immediately when aimed at a target's head or other vital part of the body. Inner Circle Cellular Phone: Like all other Inner Circle members, Brina has a cell phone similar to that of the Soul Society's Soul Phone. It is commonly used to communicate new contracts and orders to and fro courtesy of directors. Powers & Abilities Master Hakuda Combatant: Personally trained and mentored by former 2nd Division Captain Soifon, Brina's hand-to-hand fighting skills are said to be rivaled by only her teacher. She utilizes various methods of combat against her enemies, including chops, throws, grabs, and take-downs. This skill was put to the test by her mentor Soifon in their first duel to the death and utilized to great effect, resulting in Brina fighting on even ground with and defeating her former master. This is ultimately her most terrifying trait displayed in combat, as she can kill armed opponents with her bare hands alone. Great Spiritual Energy: Brina possesses enough spiritual energy to rival Byakuya-class opponents. Though she is not one to exert pressure in combat, she is capable of finely tuning her energy to meet the situation at hand. She can hide her energy to the point of non-existence in order to trick opponents into believing that she is dead or evade detection. Master Assassin: As the former right hand of Soifon, Brina has been labeled as a proficient user of stealth and reconnaissance. Her cold mentality allows her to strike down her targets without warning or hesitation, and her abilities grant her quick endings in her favor. She will even use the environment as an advantage, distracting unaware targets long enough for her to finish them off without attracting too much attention. She can keep herself hidden and unnoticed by even those within point-blank distance. Shunpo Master: Like her master, Brina is an active user of Shunpo and frequently uses it to surprise and overwhelm her targets quickly. She is fast enough to strike multiple times before her opponent can provide a decent counter. Hitting her is next to impossible unless she is fighting another advanced Shunpo user. Her level of speed rivals that of even her master.Izanami no Jidō: The Good Life Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Brina possesses a masterful level of zanjutsu. Her style focuses on acrobatic and energetic movements made to keep her opponent off-balance and scatter their guard. She is highly adaptive and can quickly adjust to an opposing fighting style in order to keep herself from being overwhelmed. This was what allowed her to kill several other Onmitsukidō Punishment Force operators and compete against Soifon in their first fight as well as second. Kidō Expert: In Progress... Master Strategist & Tactician: Brina is well-versed in the art of combat and war, adapting to the field of battle as easily as a fish would adapt to water. She is able to think quickly and act without hesitation, deciding what or not would be the correct moves to make in combat within a matter of seconds. She has a knack for luring her opponents into a false sense of security before striking - a trait picked up from her former master. Genius Intellect: Brina states that the best trait that she possesses is her high intelligence. She is deceptive, cunning, analyzing, calculative and crafty, her polite and calm nature an effective mask for those trying to uncover her own psychological strengths and weaknesses.Izanami no Jidō: Gazō no YomikomiIzanami no Jidō: Repercussions With the right words, she can destroy her targets as effectively as she could with her physical abilities. This was one of the primary reasons for her defeat of Soifon. Shunkō (瞬閧, Flash Cry): An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat and Kidō. Brina's version is different from that of her mentor's and predecessor's. When Brina initializes the ability, a blue and flame-like aura surrounds her body. However, it does not have the environmental effect of causing gusts of wind to erupt from the body or collateral damage. The light is bright enough to temporarily blind an enemy who is at point-blank range. Because of its lessened offensive potency, it does not blow off the back and shoulders of the clothing as the normal Shunkō would (albeit it was still enough to overpower her master's Shunkō in their second duel). Brina's Shunkō variant can effectively immobilize her opponents with pulses expelled from the aura that can activate considerable pain through the nervous system.Izanami no Jidō: The Good Life Zanpakutō Jadoku (蛇毒, Snake Venom): The name of Brina's personal Zanpakutō. It takes the traditional form of a katana, though the blade is slightly wider and thicker. The hilt is uniquely shaped and golden, and the handle is black with a golden tip at the end. *'Shikai:' The release command for Jadoku is "Suppress" (抑える, Osaeru). After glowing with a bright light, it shifts to the form of a knife similar to the CQD Mark V Advanced Tactical Fighter type. Brina takes a liking to the form, and for this reason, releases and maintains the Zanpakutō prior to missions and duels. :Shikai Special Ability: Once Brina stabs or cuts her enemy, the muscles and organs within the affected limb, torso, or head will physically contort to excruciating levels. No matter how big or strong the opponent is, they will be subject to the same level of pain. The pain effectively hinders the opponent's body and can even immobilize it if it is worse enough. This can also cause a psychological effect on opponents who fear torture, which makes Brina's Shikai an effective torture/interrogation weapon. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed. Trivia Quotes *(To The Prophet) "I give you the chance to obtain what you said before to be a "fragment".... and you give me the chance to kill ''her. All I will ask of you is a role you would like me to play....nothing more."''Izanami no Jidō: Gazō no Yomikomi References